


The Deal

by lady_darkstreak



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Complete, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_darkstreak/pseuds/lady_darkstreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daxter expects to have a night of fun with Razer, but gets so much more</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Deal

Daxter was a warm presence in Razer’s lap. The crime lord was taking his time with this one, he could enjoy his brandy, slowly unpluck the fastenings of Daxter’s vest and listen to the redhead regale stories loud enough for anyone in the Bloody Hook to hear, for as long as he wished. The night was still young and nobody was even close to being drunk yet. The exception, perhaps, was Daxter. Either he had little experience drinking of he simply didn’t have a good tolerance for the liquid.

Not that Razer really cared one way or the other. Sober or drunk, he was still going to fuck the redhead senseless. He wasn’t even really listening to anything Daxter was saying anymore, something about a war… it didn’t matter. He was more interested in getting this damn vest off. Three ties left, it was like unwrapping a present. A warm, squirming present who seemed to think gravity didn’t apply to him. Razer had his arm resting on the bar and Daxter was leaning back on it, seated across Razer’s lap. If Razer moved his arm the redhead would topple to the floor. An amusing thought, and a tempting one. But Razer would prefer Daxter to stay where he was.

Vest finally undone, Razer trailed his hand up and under the cloth, not really sure what he would find. The redhead was small, but that was only because he was being compared to a room full of men that were above the average size. Add to that his lithe frame and really, Daxter wasn’t as short as people first thought, he just appeared that way next to everyone else. But what Razer really wondered is what he looked like under these clothes. Was he fit, or just thin? Judging by what he could feel, Daxter was somewhere in between. A flat stomach but not one that was soft. There was definition there, but not much. Razer found that interesting. Most of the men he had been on one side of the scale or the other. Most were well muscled, a bi-product of the kind of life he lived. You had to be able to fight your way out of anything, because there would always be a time when you were caught without a weapon, and being strong enough to punch a man’s face in was just the tip of the skillset needed to survive in this world. The others were the skinny rats of the underworld, people whose only talents were talking and bargaining for information. They ran from fights, complete cowards. Most of them were also severe drug addicts, a condition that stripped the body down to nothing. so being able to play with someone who was physically in the middle of that spectrum, was a rare treat for Razer.

Daxter was trying to order more drinks until Razer stopped him. “I think you have had enough.”

Daxter scoffed. “what are you, my mother?”

“nein. If I had any thought of mothering I would not be here now, would I?” actually, if his mother could see him now, she’d be chasing him out the bar with a broom. Razer’s mother was a strict woman who didn’t approve of anything remotely sinful. If she knew what Razer did on a daily basis it would send her to an early grave.

Daxter fidgeted as Razer’s hand wondered further up to trace at a nipple. “I.. I guess not.” He failed to suppress a moan when Razer bit gently at the side of his neck. “we should… go back to your place then.”

Razer chuckled. “I think not. Right here will do fine.”

A deep blush spread across Daxter’s face and down his neck. “h-here? But there’s people here and-”

Razer stopped what might evolve into a panic by pressing a finger to Daxter’s lips. “Hush. I am well aware of who is here and who is not. They shall all be involved in this tonight and the door was locked an hour ago. Something I’m sure you failed to notice during your story telling.” He removed his hand. “You have nothing to fear for. If at any time you wish to leave, then you just have to say so. By morning you will be home, safe and sound.”

Daxter looked somewhat sceptical. It wasn’t without reason; Razer wasn’t really someone you could trust. So to say that he could be in a room full of thugs who all wanted a piece of him, and that he could walk away at any point seemed a little too generous. The only reason he was here on his lap in the first place was because Jak knew exactly where he was. No one messed with Jak. If Jak told him he was going to be safe with Razer, than Daxter believed him. So he looked about the room.

Aside from himself and Razer, there were eight other people in the bar. The barman, the usual guys that followed Razer around, Daxter had had drinks with them before, and a few others he’d never met. None of them would really stand out in a crowd. The more he thought about all of them fucking him, the more he liked the idea. Daxter wouldn’t say it out loud, but he was a whore. He loved being fucked in any way possible but the best he’d ever gotten before was a threesome with Jinx and Mog. To be fucked by what amounted to a small crowd, was as exciting as it was terrifying.

“ya swear?”

Razer gave his best reassuring smile, which was probably about as calming as a hug from a fifty foot snake, but he gave it a try anyway. “you have my word.”

 

\---

 

Actually, what Daxter had was a deal that Razer made with Jak.

 

“… I think I would like you to repeat that. I’m not sure I heard you right.”

Jak frowned at him. “don’t play dumb Razer, you heard exactly what I said. I’m not fucking repeating it.”

Razer sipped at his drink slowly because he was sure that the longer he took to answer, the more it would annoy Jak. He was right.

“well?! Will you do it or not?”

“I would love to do it.” Razer smiled. “but I don’t do something for nothing. what’s in it for me?”

“sex with my best friend isn’t enough for you?” the frown turned into a scowl.

He chuckled. “sex is an equal exchange. Not a payment. So if you want me to screw that little redhead you care so much for, then you need to make it worth my while. And while you’re doing that, tell me; why you are here asking me, and not Daxter?”

“Daxter wants to ask you, but frankly, I trust you as much as I trust a starving leech, so I’m not letting Dax anywhere near you until I know you’re not going to just fuck him and kill him.” He picked up his drink and drowned half of it in one gulp.

“you wound me, Jak. You really think I would be so cruel?” Razer lit a new cigarette.

“yes.” Jak deadpanned.

Razer grinned. No point denying something that was true. Killing Daxter would deal a crippling blow to a rival racing team. That loud mouthed redhead was quite the talented mechanic. If Razer didn’t kill him, he might just keep him to work around his own garage. Still, if they came to deal then Daxter would be safe. A crime lord he might be, but he always kept his word. If Jak could offer him something worthwhile, then Daxter could have his fun and walk away unharmed at the end of it.

Jak’s sigh sounded more like a growl. “Just tell me what you want.”

Razer lent back in his chair and thought about it. What did he want? He could ask for the obvious things like money or telling Jak to throw the next race. But he had money. Lots of it. And having an opponent throw a race only made Razer feel as though he wasn’t good enough to win on his own. Which he was. To stall for time to think of what he might want from Jak, he asked another question that was on his mind. “you seem awfully calm about your friend’s choices. I didn’t think you would be the kind to share. Have I misjudged you or is there something else going on you would like to talk about?”

“you’re implying that Daxter and I are dating but I let him fuck others.” Jak took another drink. The frown was gone, but he still didn’t look happy. “here’s the truth, believe it or don’t, your choice. Daxter and I have never dated. We’re never fucked. The one and only time he kissed me, I broke his nose for it. I don’t agree with his choices, at all. I think that the way he’s throwing his body around to anyone who will have him is as stupid as it is reckless. And it would make my life a fuck load easier if he stopped doing it.”

Razer raised an eyebrow. “yet you are helping him?”

“yeah. I’m helping him. Just because I don’t agree with his choices doesn’t mean I’m going to stop looking out for him. He’s been my best friend since before I even knew what the words meant. We’ve always had each other’s backs.”

“Admirable of you.” Razer crushed the remains of his smoke on the table. “but since we are talking truths, I know exactly what I want from you.”

A green eyebrow rose. “and that would be..?”

Another cigarette was lit. “how long have I known you, Jak?”

A moments silence followed by, “I dunno.. close to two years? Why?”

Razer lent forward. “Two years. A long time, ja?

He shrugged. “if you say so. Where are you going with this?”

“I know all the stories about you Jak. How you went after Barron Praxis, defeated the leader of all metal-heads..”

“and blah blah blah. I’m sick of people listing off the things I’ve done like I’m supposed to be carrying trophies around. Get to your point.” He finished his drink and set the empty glass down with a little too much force.

Very well then. “I want to see your eco forms.”

“plenty of surveillance footage out there of me darking out. I’m sure you’ve seen at least some of it.” He tapped his fingers against the table. “people have even written books about me.”

“of which I am sure you were never even so much as interviewed for.” Razer smiled. He knew very well just how much of the media was nothing but a steamy pile of yakow shit. “and yes, I have seen many of those videos. Interesting stuff. You have quite a knack for getting through a guard’s armour.”

“but let me guess, that’s not good enough for you and you want to see it for yourself, right?”

Razer saluted him with a nod. “correct.”

“why?” Jak rested his head in his hand, seemingly bored. 

“I have never completely committed to believing anything unless I’ve seen if for myself. Trusting anything but my own eyes is a luxury I cannot afford. Therefore, I want to see if you deserve the reputation you carry around.”

“it’s not exactly something I enjoy doing. Dark eco fucking hurts.”

“are you saying your control of dark eco is not as great as they say?” Razer goaded. “hm? Is it owie? Do you need a hug?”

Jak rolled his eyes. “fine. I change, show you what a dark eco warrior looks like and then what? You just stare at me for a while and we go our separate ways?”

Razer grinned. “of course not dear boy. I want to see both forms. I wouldn’t pass up the opportunity to see you with wings as well.”

“your pushing it, Razer.” Jak warned.

“am I? is a little show not worth the guaranteed safety of your friend?” Razer kept his grin, knowing that Jak would give in.

“… fine. One form now, the other when Daxter is home safe. AND completely unhurt. Not a scratch, not a single bruise, nothing.”

“I’ll do better than that. I’ll drive him back to you myself. You both share the apartment above your garage, ja?” he signalled the barman to pour them another drink.

Jak nodded. “alright. And I want your word, that if he changes his mind at any point, you let him walk away.”

“fear not, rape has never been something I’ve found appealing. You have my word. No harm will come to your little redhead while he is with me.”

They shook on it and in the middle of that handshake, Jak grew long obsidian claws.

 

\------

 

Daxter moaned loud and long enough to put some of the best paid whores to shame. Razer thought he would enjoy being the centre point of an orgy but he had misjudged exactly how much Daxter would revel in it. Once clothes were off and hands stared wondering, the mechanic’s true nature came out. That nature was a shameless exhibitionist with a talent for deep throating.

He had invited this group to join in because he owed them a reward for a series of jobs that had been completed without problems and smoother than he expected of them. Good work deserved rewards, even in the underworld. It also helped that he trusted them all enough to do as they were told and not get carried away. The rules of this night had been made very clear to everyone. All attention would be on Daxter and if anyone harmed or left a mark, Razer would cut their hands, and their dicks off. He was serious about keeping his word to Jak. Especially when Dark Jak promised a midnight visit if he didn’t.

Daxter was bent over a bar stool while Shiv fucked him from behind. Razer had taken possession of the redhead’s mouth that still managed to be loud even with a mouthful of cock. He was even doing his best to use both his hands but still, most had to wait their turn.

Daxter tensed up, Razer could feel the effort he was putting into not biting down on him and removed his cock from harm’s way. Daxter was possibly the best he’d ever had when it came to deep throating but he still didn’t know how well he could control himself during orgasm. The raven haired German would rather not find out the hard way. But even on the brink of orgasm, Daxter abandoned what his hands were doing and latched onto Razer’s hips, seemly desperate for him to not pull away. It wasn’t until Razer was back down Daxter’s throat did the younger male squeal out his release. Sucking on Razer like he was starving. 

“I did not realise how hungry you are. Perhaps we should feed you?” Razer teased, earning a chuckle from the group as he threaded fingers through Daxter’s hair.

With a lingering suck on Razer’s cock-head, Daxter grinned up at him. “I’d rather be filled then fed.”

“I think we can manage that.” Razer shoved his head back down, grunting as Daxter took him again so easily. Not even the slightest hint that he still had a gag reflex as he whimpered and drooled down his shaft.

Shiv’s pounding continued the rhythm, his fingers digging into the soft skin of Daxter’s ass, pushing him forward and back with each thrust, so he didn’t so much as fuck Daxter but slam into him. A long grunt and Shiv finished. No sooner had he pulled out, did someone else take his place. The cum barely escaping Daxter’s ass before he was filled again by another cock.

Razer didn’t bother holding back anymore, he held Daxter by the ears shot down his throat with a barely heard grunt. Daxter took it all like a pro, swallowing and lapping it all up with an enthusiasm Razer had never seen before. He patted the redhead’s cheek and walked away, sitting himself at the bar and lighting up a much needed cigarette.

Razer watched on, filling his lungs with tar. Daxter was moved from being bent over the stool, to upright and in the lap of his next conqueror, using those lithe thighs to bounce himself up and down. Keening loudly, shamelessly begging for more as he was filled again. Someone shoved him to his knees on the floor, shoved him further down, so his face and shoulders touched the ground and ass was presented high. His arms were pulled back between his legs and he held onto his own ankles. He stayed that way for a while, Razer watching as each man took his turn and the cum pooled under Daxter, running down his thighs in thick globules.

It was quite a show. There were plenty of twinks in Kras ready to throw themselves around just for the pleasure of a good fuck. But finding one who could handle this many dicks? That was rare. If Jak would just wise up and accept the fact he was Daxter’s pimp, then he could use it to his advantage and Razer could make this a regular occurrence. Of course, Razer was crafty in his own ways. Even as he crush his latest cancer-stick into the waiting ashtray and went over to flip Daxter onto this back, he was clicking plans over in his mind on how he could incorporate Daxter into future plans.

 

\---

 

“try to fall over again and I shall leave you to sleep in the gutter.”

“shut up!” Daxter poked him in the ribs. “I’m just sore okay? And you.. you supposed to be lookin’ after me. Yer.. buttface.”

Razer raised an eyebrow. “buttface?”

Daxter wobbled as he walked but didn’t fall. A feat largely accounted to his grip on Razer’s arm. “yeah. Yer a buttface.”

Razer rolled his eyes at the feeble insult. “how can someone who has such a talented mouth, be so unimaginative in their insults?”

“…. Coz I’m too tired.”

“precisely why I am going to make sure you get home in one piece. We don’t want any big strong men finding you and taking advantage of you, now do we?” Razer grinned. 

“meh. I’ll sic Jak on ‘em. He’ll kick their asses like, whoa.” He answered, apparently completely missing the innuendo Razer was still grinning about. He scratched at his still damp hair. Razer had made sure he was cleaned up simply because there was no way he was letting Daxter get in his car otherwise.

Getting Daxter up the stairs to his apartment was frustrating enough that Razer ended up picking the mechanic up and just carrying him up to the door, using his boot to kick at the door as a faux knock. It opened almost immediately, either Jak was an early riser or he’d been waiting.

“hey Jak!” Daxter flailed his arms towards him, almost smacking Razer in the face while doing so. Who happily dumped the redhead back onto his feet and let Jak catch him. “aw, dude…” he patted at Jak’s chest. “yer should have been there. So much fun..”

Razer didn’t bother staying around to hear Daxter talk about his night, he waved a hand at Jak and promised to see him the following day before strolling back down the stairs and to his car.

“you alright Dax?” the green-blonde asked. Pushing his friend off him enough to get a proper look at him. He looked very tired and was trembling just slightly, but the happy content smile plastered on his face was enough to convince Jak that he was fine and Razer had indeed kept his word.

“I’m awesome. Like so much awesome you wouldn’t believe. you should have been there.”

“we’ve been over this Dax. I only like girls.” He steered Daxter towards his bedroom.

“I like girls too. But yer missing out, Jak! It’s sooo good.” He let Jak steer him all the way to his bed and fell sideways onto it.

“whatever you say, Dax. You had your fun with Razer, now we can get back to focusing on the races, yeah?” he pulled Daxter boots off.

Daxter giggled. “oh yeah, so much fun.” He snuggled into his pillow with a yawn. “I should do orgies more often…”

“sure Dax, whatever y- wait. Orgy? What orgy? I thought you were just with Razer?” he shook Daxter’s shoulder but it was no use, he was already asleep. “Dax?”

 

End.


End file.
